


BanTaka Shorts Collection

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied MutsuMata, Loveless AU, M/M, Omegaverse, Post-Series, Reincarnation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated BanTaka/TakaBan fics with less than 1000 words taking place in different universes.Chapter 1 - Modern Setting, domesticChapter 2 - Canon divergence, omegaverseChapter 3 - Modern Setting, Loveless AUChapter 4 - Canon divergence, post-warChapter 5 - Modern Setting, school boysChapter 6 - Canonverse, sex swapChapter 7 - Canon divergence, post-seriesChapter 8 - Canonverse, slice of lifeChapter 9 - Post-series, reincarnationChapter 10 - Minor canon divergence





	1. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Morning  
> Rated: T  
> Tags: Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff

Bansai absentmindedly hummed a song while brewing his coffee. It was early in the morning but he was in a good mood and feeling refreshed. He had nothing to do all day besides spending time with his boyfriend and he couldn’t wait for it.

It didn’t take long for him to feel a pair of arms closing around his waist, a hard chest against his back and a nose nuzzling his shoulder. His lips curved into a smile and he put one of his arms on top of one around him.

“Good morning, Shinsuke.”

“’Morning,” was the muffled reply.

“It’s still early. You can go back to bed.”

“Don’t wanna waste time.”

_The time I have to stay with you_ wasn’t said aloud, but Bansai could almost hear it. He chuckled and grabbed another mug nearby.

“Sugar or milk?” Bansai asked.

“Milk. No sugar.”

“Got it.”

Bansai freed himself from Shinsuke’s arms and walked a few steps to the fridge to grab the milk. He didn’t drink milk but he always kept some in his fridge for when Shinsuke was there. It was only when he turned back to the counter that he noticed what Shinsuke was wearing.

Absolutely nothing.

“Shinsuke,” he said “Why are you naked?”

“Hm? It’s hot today and there’s only us here.”

“Yeah, well… You can’t walk around the house naked, I daresay. Go put some clothes on.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he froze. What was he going to say? _Because seeing you naked makes me horny_? He couldn’t say that.

Shinsuke smirked.

“Because seeing me naked makes you horny?” he said as if he had read his mind.

“No,” he lied through his teeth, knowing full well Shinsuke knew he was lying. “Because it’s… it’s just not right, I daresay. People shouldn’t walk around naked. We’re not animals. Go put some clothes on.”

“Come on, it’s only you and me here.”

“Shinsuke.” Bansai pressed.

Shinsuke sighed. He didn’t want to start the day with a fight.

“Fine.”

Bansai watched as Shinsuke walked out of the kitchen, trying not to stare at his ass. He finished preparing the coffee and poured two mugs full of it. Black with sugar for himself and with milk for Shinsuke. Soon he heard steps coming from the door again, and turned to that direction with one mug on each hand.

“The coffee is rea—” what he saw made his jaw drop.

In front of him there was Shinsuke wearing nothing but a hoodie—one of his hoodies, mind you—that was just a little too big for him and covered part of his thighs. He had his hands inside the pockets and a victorious smirk on his face.

He had won. This was just too smart for Bansai to rebut. It was his turn to sigh in defeat.

“I should have specified, shouldn’t I?”

Shinsuke didn’t say anything. He just continued smirking and took one of his hands out of his pocket to grab his mug of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this belief that Takasugi is the kind of person who gets naked at every chance and sometimes he stays in his room wearing nothing or wearing his disheveled yukata but no underwear. I thought how this would work in a modern setting and this short piece came to life. I picture them as high schoolers here, but I left it open to interpretation.


	2. Ownership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read a sequel to [Rules are meant to be broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404622).
> 
> Title: Ownership  
> Rated: T  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Omegaverse

Shinsuke fidgeted nervously. The symptoms could start showing anytime and he hated himself for not checking his meds before this time arrived. And where the fuck was Bansai with those damn pills!? He had left half an hour ago, it was enough time to go to a pharmacy nearby. It took five more minutes before the door was open from outside and Bansai stepped into the room.

"Finally!" Shinsuke exclaimed. "Why did you take so long?"

"They didn't have the amanto brand I was looking for in the first one." He replied calmly.

Bansai handed the pills to Shinsuke, who promptly took them from him and was ready to put two of them inside his mouth when Bansai spoke again.

"You shouldn't take those before the symptoms start though."

"Why?"

"Could mess with your libido."

Shinsuke frowned.

"So you're only concerned because I might not want to have sex with you if I take them?"

Bansai sighed.

"I didn't say they would _lower_ your libido. Taking them when not in heat could have the opposite effect of what you desire, I daresay."

Shinsuke hummed looking at the small bottle and soon putting the pills back inside it.

After a short silence, he asked:

"Aren't you embarrassed?"

Bansai stared at him in confusion.

"Why would I be?"

"Buying suppressants, I mean. People could think you're an omega. Or that you're an omega's servant," Which wasn’t exactly wrong, but the way they would interpret it would be way more demeaning.

"I don't care either way," Bansai said. "Besides, it's not uncommon to see alphas buying supplies for their omegas nowadays."

"What did you just say?"

It took a few seconds for Bansai to notice the poor choice of words of his last phrase.

Shinsuke got up and slowly approached Bansai. He took the shades off Bansai's face so he could look him in the eyes. He got even closer, close enough for Bansai to feel his breathing on his skin.

"I'm not yours," Shinsuke said in what was almost a whisper. He grabbed Bansai's head with both hands, one on each side of his face. " _You_ are _mine_."


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takasugi is a Sacrifice with a name, Bansai is a blank Fighter. They start a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm pretty sure not everyone here is familiar with the Loveless univese. Things can get a bit confusing if you don't know the concepts, so I'll add some explanation notes in the end notes of the fanfic and I suggest you to read them before you read the chapter if you don't know anything about Loveless.  
> -
> 
> Title: Peace  
> Rated: T  
> Tags: Modern Setting, Loveless AU

“Those ears don’t suit someone like you. You should get rid of them,” were the first words Takasugi ever told Bansai.

They had sex for the first time that day.

-

Bansai was feeling lazy after sex. That wasn’t uncommon seemingly him and Takasugi always went for at least two rounds. He enjoyed lazing around in bed afterwards, listening to Takasugi’s breathing—or snoring sometimes—next to him. It was relaxing, calming. Right now he had Takasugi lying with his head on his chest. Bansai absentmindedly caressed his hair and he could swear the man was gonna start to purr like a cat anytime.

Bansai closed his eyes and decided to sleep. But he didn’t have a chance because soon Takasugi’s deep voice brought him back to reality.

“So, you’re a blank, huh?”

Bansai opened his eyes and looked at Takasugi who now stared at him with his olive-green ones, waiting for an answer.

“I guess I am. If I had a name it should have appeared years ago.”

“Lucky you,” Takasugi said.

Bansai raised an eyebrow. Usually blanks were target of pity. They didn’t have a “destined one”. They were disposable.

“But you have a name, right? You try to hide it with a wristband but I’ve seen it plenty of times since we started…” _going out?_ “This,” he completed. “Why do you hide it?”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s a horrible name. You know what it means, right? _One who doesn’t have peace,_ ” Takasugi chuckled.

“Having a name means there’s someone out there waiting for you. Your own Fighter.”

“Eh, I’m not interested in pre-destined relationships.”

“Oh, so you’re one of those who want to fight fate, huh.”

“Don’t you? As a blank you don’t have anyone. But everyone wants someone, they say. Don’t you wanna find someone willing to give you their name?”

Bansai decided to be bold.

“Would you give me yours?”

Takasugi’s eyes opened wide. He’d be lying if he said he had never thought of sharing his name with Bansai after all those months, but he didn’t expect Bansai to be the one to suggest it. Not when his name was such an ugly thing.

“Why would you want it?”

“Don’t answer my question with another question, Shinsuke.”

Takasugi glared at him.

“I would give it to you. But I don’t understand why you would want it. It’s a horrible name tied to a horrible fate. It doesn’t lie, you know? Only bad things come my way, I haven’t known peace since it appeared on my body. Except when—” he stopped.

“Except when?”

Takasugi avoided his gaze, lowering his head.

“Except when I’m with you.”

Bansai could see his skin becoming pink. He smiled, but decided not to provoke him.

“You’re afraid if you give me your name you won’t be able to feel at peace with me anymore?” he asked.

“That’s not it,” Takasugi started, looking back at him. “I’m afraid giving it to you will tie you to the same fate as me. I’m used to having shit happening all the time, but I don’t want the same for you.”

“That’s very cute of you, Shinsuke.”

“Oh, shut up, asshole.”

Takasugi hit Bansai’s face with a pillow and turned his back to him, hiding his blushing face. Bansai chuckled, and once he could take the pillow off his face, he hugged Takasugi from behind, hiding his face on the man’s dark hair.

The atmosphere felt nice. Despite the fact they just had a serious conversation it wasn’t feeling awkward or uncomfortable. This is how things always worked for him, this is why Bansai felt so inexplicably attracted to Takasugi right in the first time he met him. They were compatible. So Bansai decided the risk was worth it.

“I would want to share a name with you, you know,” he started, his voice muffled by Takasugi’s hair. “I’d accept what you’re most uncomfortable with. If you prefer to continue this without giving me your name it’s fine, but if you wanna give it to me I’d gladly accept it.”

Takasugi didn’t answer straight away. A couple minutes passed before Bansai heard his voice.

“Give me some time to think, alright?”

“All the time you need,” Bansai said and kissed his nape.

Takasugi smiled and put his arm around the one Bansai had around his waist. He started at his other wrist, the name written there in bright red like it was burned there. _Peaceless_ , it reads.

Maybe if he shared his fate…

Maybe two negatives could become a positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation notes:
> 
> Ears/Tail - In Loveless people are born with a pair of dog or cat ears and a tail. They lose them when they lose their virginity.
> 
> Sacrifice & Fighter - Some of the characters can be Sacrifices or Fighters. A Fighter will take part in Spell Battles where the adversaries attack each other using words and the Sacrifice is the one that will take all the damage and give orders. 
> 
> Names - Not all people have them, but basically it's a name that appears somewhere in the body. In the series the names shown were things like Loveless, Sleepless, Breathless... so I decided to keep the same style in this fanfic. Usually two people share a name, and they will be each other's Fighter and Sacrifice.
> 
> Blank - A Fighter who doesn't have a name, they can be "given" to a Sacrifice and become their Fighter.
> 
> That's just the very basics, there's much more, but this is what's important to know to not get confused in this fic!


	4. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takasugi takes care of Bansai's burns... and some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Burning  
> Rated: M or E, not sure  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Post-war

Bansai felt the cold oily substance being poured on his abdomen and sighed in pleasure. Having such a big part of his body suffering with second and third degree burns had been a torture only being endured because Bansai knew it was a small price to pay compared to what could have happened instead.

And well, having his leader taking care of him in person was definitely a plus. A big one.

“You love this, don’t you?” Takasugi said while starting to gently spread the oil on Bansai’s skin.

“Yes. The relief is instantly, I daresay. It hasn’t been as bad as in the first weeks but my skin still burns. I can’t wait for it to be fully healed.”

“It looks like it must hurt like hell,”

“And it does,” Bansai replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn’t the first time Takasugi applied the oil to his skin. It was something a nurse should do, but Takasugi managed to steal the job for himself. Bansai was grateful; it certainly made this more comfortable. And it’s not like Bansai was touch starved, but him and Takasugi had barely touched lately since he wasn’t really in conditions to do anything—and Takasugi himself had his wounds to take care off—so just having Takasugi’s hands on him was enough to—

“Bansai, you’re hard,” Takasugi pointed out, staring down at the obvious bulge underneath the white hospital sheets.

It wasn’t easy to make Bansai blush, but Takasugi smirked when he noticed the red on his face.

“I’m sorry about that… I hadn’t really gotten off lately, and having you touching me is—”

“You don’t need to justify yourself, I get it,” Takasugi said. “I’ll help you with that.”

Shamelessly Takasugi pulled the covers down and closed his hand—that was still slippery with the oily cream—around Bansai’s shaft, yanking a moan out of Bansai.  
“Shinsuke! This is not the place for this!”

“Nobody will come in. You’re supposed to be with a nurse right now. Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Bansai opened his mouth to argue but the only sound that came out was another moan as Takasugi started to slowly stroke his cock.

He gave up and decided to do as he was told, closing his eyes and surrendering to the sensation of being touched after so long. 

Takasugi gave him long, slow strokes, which felt amazing and he had to grit his teeth to avoid making noises. Takasugi smiled to himself, and pressed his thump to the tip, rubbing it. He could already feel the pre-cum adding to the slickness on his hand, and knew Bansai wouldn’t last long.

“Shinsuke…”

“I know. You can cum.”

Bansai groaned. He didn’t want to cum so fast, he was enjoying Takasugi’s touch too much and didn’t want it to end in just a few minutes, but he couldn’t endure much longer. But Takasugi wasn’t making it easier for him, stroking him faster and pressing on all of his most sensitive points.

It took only a few more seconds for him to come on Takasugi’s hand, biting on his bottom lip to not moan out loud.

Bansai’s breathing got slightly laboured and he had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the afterglow. Takasugi cleaned his hands and Bansai’s cock with some tissues that were nearby, and covered him up to the waist with the sheets again.

“Feel better?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you, Shinsuke.” He said, opening his eyes.

Takasugi smirked.

He walked closer and approached Bansai’s head with his face, and whispered on his ear.

“Next time I’m gonna use my mouth.”


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bansai and Takasugi's graduation day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea for this one came to me when I was talking with [korisnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korisnik/pseuds/korisnik). Thanks!
> 
> -
> 
> Title: Graduation  
> Rating: PG  
> Tags: Modern Setting, school boys, fluff

The ceremony had been as boring as he expected. Takasugi didn’t want to come, he only did because his best friend asked him to. He wondered why, considering Bansai wasn’t really the perfect student either, although his curriculum wasn’t as stained as Takasugi’s was.

He sighed relieved when the principal finished his last speech and his classmates started clapping their hands. Some even had tears on his eyes. Some were crying since their representative made his own speech. Pathetic. And Takasugi wondered who the hell allowed Zura to be the representative.

When he was finally allowed to leave his seat, he felt Bansai holding him by the wrist. He turned to look at his friend.

“Can you follow me?” Bansai asked.

Takasugi nodded. He thought it was weird for Bansai to ask since he would have followed Bansai anyway because they would both head to his house after the ceremony, but he decided to not say anything.

Bansai lead the way to the school backyard, where they had spent so much of their time during the past years, skipping classes, smoking or simply fooling around. Takasugi thought this was probably going to be the last time they would stand on that backyard and almost felt sad. Then he remembered how much of a pain in the ass school was.

“I have something to give you,” Bansai said when they arrived the place. Takasugi arched an eyebrow and nodded again. Then Bansai seemed to pick something from his trousers’ pocket. He extended his closed fist and Takasugi extended his open hand. Bansai dropped something small on his hand.

Takasugi approached his hand to his face and stared down at it. What he was holding was… a button. A golden button. The same kind of button that was on his own _gakuran_. He stared at it in confusion for a few seconds until the meaning of that act finally hit him. He lifted his head and looked at Bansai’s _gakuran_ and saw the second button was missing.

“Bansai… what the hell are you doing?”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” Bansai asked as if it was obvious. “Aren’t you supposed to give the second button to the person you like?”

Takasugi opened his mouth to speak and closed it again.

He could physically feel the heat raising to his face and he knew he was blushing, he was feeling so embarrassed yet so happy and even more embarrassed because he was happy and he wanted to punch Bansai in the face for doing something like this and acting as if it was the most normal thing to do. What the hell was wrong with Bansai? Doesn’t he have a single drop of common sense in him? And for how long had he been planning this? Damn, Bansai…

“Goddammit, Bansai! You’re an idiot!” Takasugi yelled at him, and then pulled his own second button off his jacket by force and threw it at Bansai, who gracelessly grabbed it mid-air before it could hit his face.

Takasugi passed by him and walked out of the school backyard with heavy and large steps as if he had never been angrier in his life, but the fact that he had his head down made it obvious he was just embarrassed and didn’t want Bansai to look at him.

Bansai smiled staring at the button on his hand, feeling light and happy. He allowed Takasugi to put some distance between them and then followed him. They were both heading to his house and once Takasugi had calmed down they would be able to discuss their new relationship.


	6. Girly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the Kiheitai suddenly have their sex swapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a piece I wrote in one sit, I really wanted to write something with both of them with sex-swap since that one Gintama arc, it's a pity the Kiheitai weren't in Kabukicho during that arc... I'd like to see how Bansai and Takasugi would look as girls, and how Matako would look as a guy, huh.
> 
> Title: Girly  
> Rated: T  
> Tags: Canon divergence, Sex Swap, Drug use

Bansai opened the door to Takasugi’s room and found a regular scene. Takasugi was sitting by the window, smoking his _kiseru_ , looking thoughtful. Bansai walked until he reached him and stopped by his side. Takasugi exhaled the smoke but didn’t say anything. Bansai kept standing.

“For how long do you think this is going to last?” Takasugi finally asked.

Bansai pondered for a couple seconds and then replied.

“I have no idea, I daresay. Hopefully when we wake up it’s already gone.”

“’Hopefully?’” Takasugi smirked. “Why, not enjoying your new body? You’re a very well-endowed woman now, Bansai.”

“Yeah, well. That’s part of the reason why I’m not enjoying it, I daresay. My jacket now is squeezing my, uh, breasts.”

Takasugi chuckled, finding the entire situation funny. Maybe it was lucky he decided to smoke something heavier that night and was slightly high. High enough to not feel mad with the fact that he now had a female body.

“Too bad I don’t like women,” he said. “Or I would have enjoyed testing our new bodies. But I can’t feel the least bit of attraction to you like that so that’s impossible.”

“Fair enough,” Bansai said. He was well aware of his commander’s heavy preference for the male anatomy. “But I must say I still find you very attractive as a woman. And that you should close your yukata, I can see your... chest.”

Only then Takasugi noticed one side of his—now too large for his slim body—yukata was falling, slipping from his shoulder, and one of his small breasts was totally exposed. He decided he didn’t care about that.

“It’s just you and me here, who cares,” he said. “Unless you think you can’t control yourself and will try to ravish me.”

“Don’t say something so disgusting, I would never do that.”

Takasugi smiled.

They stayed in silence for a few more seconds in which Takasugi took another drag from his _kiseru_ and then offered it to Bansai, who refused with a hand gesture.

“How is Matako?” Takasugi asked, breaking the silence again.

“She’s feeling better now. But it was funny to see how embarrassed she was after using the toilet, I daresay.”

“Poor girl probably never saw a dick in real life before this mess.”

“Probably, yeah,” Bansai chuckled.

“How about the rest of the guys?” Takasugi asked, referring to his army.

“They don’t seem that worried, actually. Most of them are probably having fun right now.”

“Well, at least this won’t bring problems on short term,” He took another drag and exhaled. “But if it persists I’ll be bothered. I never wanted to be a woman, you know.”

“Yeah, me neither. Having breasts is very uncomfortable.”

“At least yours are big, mine are barely here,” Takasugi pouted. He smoked again.

“I think you’re perfect, I daresay.”

“Bansai… you wouldn’t prefer me like this, would you? I know you’ve never been with a man before me, and now you’re seeing me as a woman… isn’t this better for you? Wouldn’t you like if I was never to get back to normal?”

“I don’t ‘prefer’ you like this. But I like your body regardless. It doesn’t matter to me if it’s male or female.”

“So you _wouldn’t_ mind if I stayed like this?”

“I would, because I know you don’t want that.”

Takasugi didn’t say anything.

Finally, he straightened his _yukata_ , in a way it was open only in the middle, showing the space between his breasts and stood up.

“I’m gonna take a bath, would you like to join me?” he asked.

“Gladly,” Bansai replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I almost named this chapter "female presenting nipples" bc of tumblr but I decided to take this more seriously. lmao


	7. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Winter  
> Rated: PG  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Post-series, Established Relationship, Slice of Life, Implied Mutsu/Matako

Maybe Takechi was right, Bansai should stop spoiling Shinsuke so much. He was a grown man, after all. But Bansai got bored easily staying at home, so when Shinsuke was complaining that they had ran out of yakult Bansai didn’t mind going to the closer convenience store nearby (which wasn’t very near, actually) to buy more for him.

It took him about half an hour to go and come back on his bike. He was lucky it hadn’t started to snow yet, even though it was really cold outside. When Bansai finally arrived the home he now shared with the rest of the former Kiheitai—Shinsuke, Matako and Takechi—it was a little past 10 P.M.

“Shinsuke, I brought the yakult you as—”

He stopped midword when Matako signed for him to be silent from where she was sitting under the kotatsu in the middle of the living room. Bansai obeyed, a little confused, and then she signed to the other side of the kotatsu. Bansai put the plastic bag with the yakult on top of the kotatsu and then walked around him, and what he saw was something that instantly made his heart feel warm.

Shinsuke was sleeping with half of his body under the kotatsu, looking serene, peaceful and vulnerable like he had never allowed himself to look in front of others besides Bansai himself before.

Bansai kept staring. He couldn’t stop admiring his ex-commander sleeping face. Shinsuke was never one to let himself be in a defenceless position in front of others, even Matako or Takechi. It took months into their relationship for Shinsuke to sleep by his side instead of leaving after sex or telling him to leave when they had been in his room. Bansai smiled unconsciously, happy that Shinsuke was starting to get used to their now peaceful life, and he felt like he could stare at Shinsuke forever.

“Disgusting,” a feminine voice said, distracting him from his thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“The way you stare at Shinsuke-sama with this stupid smile on your face is disgusting. You’re too old to act like a high schooler in love, Bansai-senpai.”

Bansai smirked.

“Someone is cranky because her girlfriend is on a trip on space, isn’t she?”

“Shut up!” Matako shouted, blushing.

Bansai chuckled, and then heard a grunt, and soon Shinsuke was sitting up, rubbing his only eye.

“Why do you guys have to be so damn loud?” he asked, but there wasn’t anger in his tone.

“I’m so sorry, Shinsuke-sama!”

“Forgive Matako, Shinsuke, she’s peevish because she misses her girlfriend.”

“I am not!”

“Isn’t Mutsu coming back in about a week?” Shinsuke asked.

“Yeah, but it seems Matako can’t wait to hug her girlfriend again.”

“You’re a pain in the neck, senpai!” Matako said, and then stood up and stormed out of the living room like an angry teenager.

Bansai and Shinsuke were left alone. Bansai sat on the opposite side from where Matako was sitting before.

“It’s good to see her so lively, isn’t it?” Bansai asked with a smile on his lips.

“It is,” Shinsuke smiled back. “Did you bring my yakult?”

“Yes,” Bansai grabbed the plastic bag on top of the kotatsu and showed Shinsuke the contents of it.

 “Thanks,” Shinsuke replied. Then he got up and started walking to the kitchen. “I’m gonna warm it up and drink some before we go to bed.”

Bansai decided not to question Shinsuke’s weird taste in warm probiotic drinks and instead just nodded, and then smiled to himself noticing Shinsuke had said “we” instead of “I”, which meant he was joining Bansai in his bed today.

Bansai got up to take a shower before he was ready to go to bed himself, all the time thinking how this calm life they had conquered after years of war definitely wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't aware, yes, Takasugi does drink warm yakult. [Here's the proof. ](https://i.gyazo.com/eec5427c3ea6cc5745d52c8a725fada0.png) Gross, I know. lmao


	8. Headphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bansai gets a new headphone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short. I was reminded of the idea of Bansai using [these](https://c1.iggcdn.com/indiegogo-media-prod-cld/image/upload/c_fill,f_auto,h_630,w_1200/v1412781664/d9zslolj8tqifqd5zaeu.jpg) and I wrote a piece about it.
> 
> Title: Headphone  
> Rated: PG  
> Tags: Canonverse

Takasugi took a while to notice, as he had been too distracted staring out of the window to pay attention to Bansai since he arrived in his room a few minutes earlier, but now that he saw it he couldn’t look at anywhere else. Bansai was wearing what seemed to be… cat ears? Mechanic cat ears that were attached to his headphone.

“What’s wrong, Shinsuke?” Bansai stopped playing his _shamisen_ and asked when he noticed he was being stared at.

“Is that a new headphone you got?”

“Ah, yeah. The audio quality is amazing.”

“I see…”

The silence installed itself between them again and Takasugi couldn’t avoid stealing glimpses at Bansai. Those cat ears were half hidden in Bansai’s hair in a way one could only see the tips popping out of the dark teal strands, making them look even more real, if only they weren’t clearly artificial. Takasugi couldn’t stop thinking about Bansai with real cat ears on top of his head and had to shake his head to try and kick the thought out of his mind. This is madness.

“Bansai, you look ridiculous,” he said.

Bansai stopped playing his _shamisen_ again.

“Why do you say that, Shinsuke?” He asked as calm as he always was, not really looking bothered by the insult.

“Why? Those cat ears on your headphone that look like they come out of your head!”

“Cat ears?”

Bansai took off his headphone and stared at it.

“Oh. So that’s what these things are. That explains why some girls were giggling when looking at me when I left the store.”

Sometimes, only sometimes, Bansai could amaze Takasugi, not because of his ability with the sword, the way he killed without mercy, his always calm demeanor, or his ability to always understand what was going on inside Takasugi’s head by only analysing his behavior, but because how _dumb_ he could be.

“Are you gonna continue using them?”

“I guess? Only when I’m on the ship though. They were expensive and as I said, the sound quality is worth it.”

Takasugi frowned. He could almost see a tail moving behind Bansai.

It seemed that Takasugi was gonna have to get used to a cat boy around his room.

He censored himself when he caught his mind thinking that maybe he should buy him a collar.


	9. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takasugi and the young reincarnation of Bansai spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Reincarnation  
> Rated: G  
> Tags: Reincarnation AU, Reincarnated!Bansai, Teenager!Bansai, Slice of Life
> 
> WARNING: There's nothing sexual or not even romantic in this chapter, but there's implication that Takasugi does want to have a relationship with Bansai once he gets older despite their age gap being BIG. If that bothers you, please, refrain from reading this chapter.

If Takasugi closed his eye he could pretend that he was living 15 years ago. The sound of Bansai playing his _shamisen_ while he sat by the window feeling the breeze was the same. The only thing missing was the smell of the sea air, now replaced by the smell of ground and leaves. It was nostalgic, but at the same time it was new. Either way it was comfortable, and felt like home.

But Takasugi chose to keep his eye open. The one in front of him was different. It was Bansai, but at the same time it wasn’t. The boy was about 15 years old, his hair was darker than Bansai’s and wasn’t stylized the same, his body wasn’t as developed as Bansai’s was since he wasn’t past his growth yet. But his eyes were the same gold of Bansai’s eyes. Between everything, it was the eyes that told Shinsuke who the boy really was when they first met 3 years ago. No matter the differences, he was Bansai.

“Are you okay, Shinsuke?” The boy spoke. His voice was a tad more high-pitched than Bansai’s used to be, seemingly it was still go through some changes in the next couple of years. “You’re staring.”

Shinsuke smiled.

“I was just thinking you are growing into looking so much like him it’s scary.”

“Well, it’s only obvious I would look like myself, isn’t it?” He smiled back. “And I asked you not to refer to my past self in third person. We’re the same.”

Takasugi nodded. He knew it. If the golden eyes weren’t proof enough, the immediate love he felt for that boy when he met him certainly was.

He decided to tease him a little.

“You’ll become the Bansai I know in a couple of years. For now you’re just a brat.”

The boy pouted.

“I’m not a brat, I daresay.” Oh, there it was. Bansai’s speech pattern. They really were the same.

Bansai had all his memories of his past life. He had 26 years of memories stored in his brain together with the 15 years he had lived in his new body. But his body was still that of a teenager, and Takasugi didn’t feel comfortable to approach him in a sexual manner yet. Not only Bansai was too young, their age difference was too big.

He did enjoy his presence though. He enjoyed talking to him, playing _shamisen_ with him, drinking tea with him, doing the activities they used to do together in their terrorist days. The ones that didn’t involve fighting or sex.

Takasugi kept smiling as Bansai went back to playing _shamisen_.

Takasugi closed his eye this time, but he didn’t let himself go back to the past. Instead, he thought about what the future. Once Bansai reached adulthood, how would their relationship be? Would it be like it was when they were together during their Kiheitai days? Or would it be different? Takasugi had no doubt that boy was Bansai, but he also knew not everything about him was the same.

However, Takasugi also wasn’t the same person as he used to be anymore. They both had changed and grown, not only physically in Bansai’s case. Takasugi concluded that despite the differences, he was ready for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably get a sequel with an adult version of reincarnated Bansai.


	10. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takasugi sees Bansai's tattoo for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tattoo  
> Rated: PG-13  
> Tags: Canon Divergence

Takasugi was surprised when Bansai let his jacket fall and he saw the man’s back was adorned by a big, detailed tattoo. It was Chinese dragon with teal and golden scales; its head was between Bansai’s shoulder blades, half of its body was curled up around a big Yin-Yang symbol, and its tail ended at the right side of Bansai’s hips.

Takasugi felt mesmerized by it. Bansai having a tattoo was something that had never crossed his mind, but thinking now, it fit him perfectly.

Bansai was starting to turn around, but Takasugi stopped him. He approached and touched Bansai’s back, caressing the painted skin.

“When did you get this?” he asked.

“The tattoo? A couple of years ago, I daresay. You hadn’t seen it before?”

“No. The times I got to see you without your jacket I was the one with my back turned to you.”

Bansai smiled.

“Is there a meaning behind it?” Takasugi asked. All that time he didn’t stop tracing the lines on Bansai’s back.

“The dragon represents power and strength, which I need to fight for our cause and to protect you. The Yin-Yang represents duality. They antagonize and complement each other, like light and dark, good and evil. The dragon is holding it because I need to keep both sides of myself under control to not lose myself on my way to reach my goal.”

Takasugi nodded. He could see why Bansai would have chosen those symbols, and he couldn’t think of anything that would fit him more. He withdrew his hand from Bansai’s back and just stared at it. It was a beautiful image, and judging by the bright colors and vivid details, Takasugi guessed Bansai went to repaint it recently. He was glad he got to see it in its best form.

“I like it,” Takasugi finally said.

“I’m glad you do,” Bansai replied. Takasugi couldn’t see, but he was still smiling, truly satisfied that his leader and partner approved of his tattoo, which was something very important to him.

Takasugi approached one more step, put his hands on Bansai’s shoulder and got on his tip-toes so his mouth would reach Bansai’s ear.

“I want to keep looking at it for longer tonight,” he whispered.

Bansai felt his body shivering.

It seemed Takasugi wasn’t the only one who got to have surprises that night.


End file.
